


Nature's Fury

by FeistyDreams (Altraya)



Series: 30 Days of Makorra [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altraya/pseuds/FeistyDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was generally considered a bad idea to mess with the Avatar's loved ones. That was something they had to learn the hard way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature's Fury

Everyone knew that the Avatar's power was great, but few ever saw it. Hurting those that the Avatar loved was a good way to draw that power out, however, as the men backing away from Mako were learning. Just stopping their attack wasn't enough to get Korra to stop, neither was begging her forgiveness. She was too far gone into the Avatar state, having lost control of herself and her emotions. Mako lay in a bloody heap, unmoving, and that was all she had to see to not want to even try to regain control.

Wind whipped around them at high speeds, lightning piercing through the tornado that engulfed them. The walls closed in tighter as Korra advanced on the group, rocks lifting into the winds as rain began to fall. It was the worst of nature, when it was a force so powerful that the only thing you could hope to do would be to get out of its way, and it had them trapped. They weren't sure what to do, where to go. The wind closed in from behind and Korra from in front, and approaching either seemed like a terrible idea. Frozen in fear, they cowered from the approach, staying still, not knowing what they could possibly do to escape.

Korra was grabbed from behind, pulled back into a hug, enveloped by strong arms she was familiar with. It was the only thing that got through to her, the glow in her eyes fading and the winds dying down. The rocks and debris carried in the winds fell all at once, kicking up a cloud of dust that enveloped them all. When the dust cleared, they could see that Korra had turned in Mako's arms, that each of them rested a hand on the other's cheek. One of Korra's hands was covered with water and it traveled over her boyfriend's chest, slowly healing the wounds spread out over his body. Only so much could be done in one session, but as she did her work, he no longer looked about ready to collapse.

With the calm following Korra's fury, the men took their chance to flee. There was no reason to stay and risk her attention returning to them. They had experienced more of the power of the elements than they had ever wanted to, and being exposed to that kind of energy was almost enough to turn them off of bending forever. At the very least, they would think twice about using it for the wrong reasons, having experienced the fear they were used to causing, and all at the hands of one person with a connection to nature that they could never hope to come close to understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, not my best by far, but at least I got it done before the cut-off time. Day 4 and I'm already feeling a bit worn out from trying to write every day. Hope it's like exercise... hard at first to commit to, then suddenly becomes easier and hard to live without.


End file.
